The Other Side of the Tracks
by NekoHanyouSakura5
Summary: Gary was just striving to be the best and compete with Ash. Sakura was just looking for somebody to travel with. These are the stories of Gary and the other two trainers that started in Pallet Town. Future Gary / OC
1. The Big Day

_**A/N: This is my second long term FanFiction I have begun, the other being my "The Outsiders" FF. So Wish my luck on this long journey. There are at least THREE Fics to the "Series". Go to my Profile for Information on that. This Fic takes place in Kanto, the same time as Season One of Pokemon does. It's Gary's side. And yes, although it doesn't start with Gary, Gary will be brought into the story in chapter Three. I have Two OC's also in here. My OC Sakura, who I had be the trainer with Bulbasaur, and my friend's OC, Melissa (Missa) that I had start with the Charmander. Of course there will be some changes to the original story line, I plan on keeping as much as I can (excluding the fact thre wasn't two other female characters). For some additional hints of the upcoming events, read the Prequel "Carrying Fate"**_

**_Differences To be Short are: _**

**_-Although Mewtwo escapes Giovanni's grasp while in the Kanto region, in this fanfiction series the events of the First Movie and 'Mewtwo Returns' never occur. This is due to later reasons that are only subject to continue changing. To sum it up, I need Mewtwo Angry at humans. The second fiction in the series will get into a bit about Mewtwo and where he went when the time comes.  
-Gary only gets the 8 badges Ash did. I dont want to make up Gyms.  
-Minor Trainers in the League get replaced with OC's like Sakura and Melissa.  
-Obviously Gary travelled on his own, now he has a partner.  
-A couple of details in Episodes with BOTH Gary and Ash will change. Not overly though.  
_**

The Other Side of the Tracks

**Chapter One-The Big Day**

_**Goldenrod City, Johto**_

A male in his late teens stood tall and lean at the Magnet Train Station in Goldenrod City. He looked down at a young girl smiling, while glancing back and forth between the train and the tickets he had in his hand. They, brother and sister, were heading out to Saffron City in the Kanto region, and then would be travelling to the small city of Pallet Town. Conner Shibutoi was escorting his ten year old sister, Sakura to Pallet to begin her own journey as a pokemon trainer. Not many knew about the Johto region yet and it was not often heard of about a kid from another region starting in a different one then the one they were born in.

Technically Sakura could have started in New Bark Town, just west of their hometown Cherrygrove City, but then decided that starting in Kanto would be a different way of doing things rather then the same old. It was more of a challenge, Sakura liked challenges.

"Ready kiddo?" Conner asked looking down at the small black haired girl. Her hair was down, but when Sakura would play with some of Conner's pokemon she'd usually have her hair in pigtails that hung just below her shoulders, or sometimes over them.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Sakura jumped up excited. She lost her balance during the jump with the weight of the bag on her shoulders. Something she knew she would have to get used to soon if she was going to be running around catching pokemon. Conner nodded while smiling. The pair of them looked up at the magnet train as it came screeching into Goldenrod City. Conner put a head behind Sakura's head and led her onto the train, handing the tickets to the women at the door.

The two buckled up and let the Magnet Train take them to the Kanto region. Sakura watched out the window as things flew by before them, and Conner shut his eyes thinking about his little sister going off to be a trainer. Right now the neighbours were looking after the youngest, their brother Skylar while Conner was away with Sakura. Then Conner would have to come back and take care of Skylar while helping assist Professor Elm in New Bark Town. A dig went off as the Magnet Train stopped in Saffron City. Conner beckoned Sakura to follow him.

Outside of the station, Sakura gazed around at the big town of Saffron City. It was a new place, a new region and it was big to her. Conner smiled and pulled out a pokeball letting out his Fearow. "Get on Sakura. We need to fly to Pallet Town." Conner said lifting her up in front of him.

"Are we staying there over night? The new trainers don't set out till tomorrow." Sakura said looking around the skies as Fearow flew up over the city.

"Yeah at a friend of mines until tomorrow morning." Conner smiled. "I hope you're thinking about which pokemon you want to start with. It's a hard decision." Conner reminded.

"I know. What are the pokemon again?" Sakura said looking up at her older brother. She was used to the starters of the Johto Region. Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile.

"Bulbasaur the grass pokemon, Charmander the fire pokemon and Squirtle the water pokemon." Conner said. "I have the pictures in my bag, I'll show you when we arrive in Pallet Town and settle down for the night." Sakura nodded and decided to stop asking questions and look at where they were. After all she'd have to travel down these paths and through these towns in no time.

_**Pallet Town, Kanto**_

It didn't take that long to arrive in Pallet Town by flight, it was the middle of the afternoon when they had arrived in front of a small house. Fearow squawked a little when Conner and Sakura had gotten off of its back. Conner pet the pokemon, thanking it and returned it to its pokeball. Sakura looked around at the small town before her eyes. It didn't seem to be much bigger then Cherrygrove was. In the distance she noticed a large house surrounded by lots of land. It had a front gate and a long path up to the house. Other then that most of the town was small houses and south was a large body of water that extended far out to the horizon.

"This is Pallet Town." Conner said crossing his arms.

"It's kind of small." Sakura said looking around, "There isn't even a pokemon center around." Sakura turned in every direction to try and look for one, but could not find one.

"Nah, the city we passed on the way in. Up that way a little," Conner pointed towards the exit of Pallet Town to the North, "Viridian City it's called. It has one." Conner moved Sakura so that she was facing that big house again, "And there is where you will be getting your first pokemon, from Professor Oak."

"That's where Professor Oak lives!" Sakura said amazed. _'He must have lots of pokemon around.'_ Sakura thought.

Conner had moved Sakura on in to his friend's house to get settled. It was a friend that Conner had travelled with for years while he was a trainer. Watching them, Sakura admired their friendship and hoped that she would make lots of friends, pokemon and human along her journeys. There weren't many kids in Cherrygrove for Sakura to play with just pokemon.

Sakura sat up on the bed in the spare room that night looking at the pictures of the starters for the Kanto region. Which one to choose? She had to pick carefully. An alarm was set for her to get up early in the morning and arrive at Professor Oak's lab so she could have no problem getting the pokemon she wanted. _'Why is it so hard…?'_ Sakura sighed putting away the photos. She crawled into bed and shut out the light. In the corner were her backpack and her clothes she'd be travelling in starting tomorrow. Sakura shut her eyes and started to doze off.

In the morning, Sakura shot up as the alarm went off. She sighed heavily and looked over at it. Moving her hand Sakura clicked the alarm off. Today was the day. Sakura was finally clueing in. She sprung out of bed and got changed in record time, something that she normally took a few hours to do. While running for the door, Sakura grabbed her bag and pulled it over her shoulder in the process and ran down the stairs of the house. Sakura slid into the kitchen in her sock feet.

"Hold your horses Sakura. You're not going to be late." Conner said blocking the door so his little sister wouldn't run out.

"But!" Sakura pouted. Conner shook his head and led her to the kitchen table where there was a plate of bacon and eggs sitting there waiting for her to eat.

"Eat first." Conner insisted, pointing at the plate of food and hovering over her like a coach. Sakura made a face and began eating, while doing to thinking about the starting pokemon again. She still wasn't sure about what she wanted to start with.

Sakura placed the fork down and between her last bites said, "Okay…I'm. Done." She swallowed and stood up. "Can I go _now_?"

Conner smiled and nodded. "Sure." He looked down at her, one of the last times he would see Sakura for a long while. "Go down that way to Professor Oak's lab. He'll be expecting you."

"You aren't coming with me?" Sakura asked tilting her head.

"No. You need to do this on your own." Conner said opening the door.

Sakura nodded and started out the door. Waving behind her at her brother as she ran. It would be a long while indeed before Sakura saw Conner again. Sure there was the phone; she would be able to see him through a screen, but not in person. It was all okay though, because Sakura was going to make pokemon friends along the way, and she also hoped that she could make a good friend to travel with like Conner has. Professor Oak's lab was not too far ahead. Sakura stopped looking at it, smiling. She was this far already. A region away. Now it was time for the journey to begin.


	2. The Runt

**Chapter 2-The Runt**

Sakura ran up to the gate at the beginning of the drive way at the lab. She clenched the metal with her fingers and looked around. "Am I really late?" Sakura asked herself out loud. She expected it to be crowded with family and friends there cheering on the trainers that would be beginning their journeys, but there was no one there at all. Sakura frowned wishing that her family could be here to cheer her on now that she was starting. But Sakura's parents were who-knows-where training their Pokémon.

"You must be Sakura," an older male voice said. Sakura jumped looking up through the gate. And old man in a white lab coat was standing on the other side of it smiling. He was pushing a button on the other side that was opening the gate. "From the Johto Region."

Sakura blinked stupidly and nodded slowly, "Uh yeah. That's me." Sakura said hesitantly. "Are you the Professor?" Sakura asked.

"Indeed I am." Prof. Oak nodded, "I'm guessing you're here to get your first Pokémon?"

"Yeah that's why I'm here," Sakura looked around again at the empty lot, "But I guess I'm too late?"

"Actually you're not. You're the first one here." The Professor said beckoning the young girl to follow him into his lab. "This means all three of the Pokémon are still here for you to choose from."

Sakura smiled widely from ear to ear. This means she had come before any of the other trainers, and she could pick from any of the three. Although this didn't mean Sakura had any idea about which of the three she wanted to start with. She brushed her pigtails behind her shoulders and continued following Professor Oak into his lab. He seemed like a pleasant guy, much older than Professor Elm was though. Sakura looked around the house as they passed the living room and the kitchen, it was a nice house. Neat and orderly. In a moment or two, the Professor led Sakura into what was obviously the laboratory. In another room she could spot huge shelves all around and a few computers in the middle, they were in another room where she guessed he did all of his research.

"This way Sakura." Professor Oak said stopping at a stair case in the lab that led up into another small lab. Sakura stopped at the top and looked at three pokeballs sitting on the examination table. The professor continued on while Sakura stayed where she was. He let out the three Pokémon that inhabited the pokeballs. "These are Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur." He said turning to face Sakura.

Sakura stared in awe at the three Pokémon they looked even better in real life. Charmander sitting on the table trying to poke at the fire on its tail, initially hurting itself a little in the process, Squirtle waddling around on the spot blowing the occasional bubble into the air, and the Bulbasaur sitting there-smaller then the others- trying to pop the bubbles Squirtle was blowing, with it's front claws.

"So do you know which one you want?" asked looking down at the three pokemon just like Sakura was.

"Not a clue." Sakura said sighing. At least it was to her benefit that no one was waiting in line. "They are all equal in my opinion." Sakura watched the pokemon again, placing her hands on the edge of the table trying to make a decision so that she wouldn't waste too much of the Professor's time. The Squirtle was getting a little mad that the Bulbasaur was popping its bubbles, and the two started bickering at one another. "Uh…hey you two no need to argue right?"

Both Squirtle and Bulbasaur stopped and looked up at her. The Squirtle poked the Bulbasaur in the head and snickered. Bulbasaur turned and frowned. They obviously all got along, just like humans. They were raised together. He looked down at Sakura's hands and started sniffing them. Bulbasaur got up and sat in front of where Sakura was looking up at her. "Bulba-Bulbasaur."

"I think your pokemon just chose you." The professor laughed watching Bulbasaur try to get Sakura to pick it up. Sakura smiled lightly and picked up the small grass pokemon.

"I think so Professor." Sakura said holding Bulbasaur. "This is who I have chosen." Professor Oak nodded; he turned around onto another table and grabbed a pokeball and a small red machine.

"Here you are. Bulbasaur's pokeball and your pokedex." Professor Oak began, "But I must say, Bulbasaur was born later then I anticipated so he's a bit small. Maybe even a runt." The Professor cleared his throat and said, "He might take longer to grow at first. So have patients."

"Don't worry Professor. I'll make sure Bulbasaur grows properly." Sakura said while smiling down at Bulbasaur in her arms. Sakura held the small grass Pokémon and made her way through and out of the Professor's lab. She looked down at Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur looked up at her. The two smiled. Once outside, Bulbasaur sniffed the air and looked around at the front of the Professor's lab. Farthest this little one had gone was probably out in the back of the lab.

Sakura stopped outside of the gates and looked at Bulbasaur then at the north exit. That was the way to Viridian City where she would first begin her journey. Where exactly she would end up she didn't know.

"You one of the new trainers?" a female voice asked. Sakura looked up from Bulbasaur nodding slowly. A girl taller than her, by a little anyway, with long dirty blonde hair was talking to her. Sakura took a guess that she was one of the other trainers that would be starting. She had a bit of lighter blonde through her hair and blue eyes. Also she was wearing a blue tank top and darker coloured track pants. This girl seemed to be eyeing the Bulbasaur in Sakura's arms. "Picked a Bulbasaur huh?" She squinted, "A little small don't you think?"

Sakura hesitated looking down at her pokemon, "All of them are small." Sakura said. It wasn't necessarily true, but it would be too difficult trying to fight this one. She didn't care if Bulbasaur was a bit of a runt compared to the other two.

"Whatever you say." The girl said starting for the gate. "The name is Melissa. I'm sure I'll catch ya around." She said before starting up the walk way to the professor's lab.

Sakura made a face and watched the girl, Melissa leave the area. Still no parents. Perhaps Melissa was from elsewhere as well, just like herself. Sakura wondered if the other trainer that would come for the last starter left would be from Pallet Town, and what happened if there were too many trainers and not enough starters?

'_I guess I shouldn't worry about that._' Sakura thought scratching the back of her head with her free hand. She stopped at the exit out of Pallet Town and placed Bulbasaur on the ground. "I guess you should go back into your pokeball huh?" Sakura said holding up Bulbasaur's pokeball. Bulbasaur shook its head, "Why not?"

"Saur. Bulba." Bulbasaur said nodding at the pokeball and shaking its head.

"You don't like it huh?" Sakura said making a face holding the pokeball out in front of her. "Well I guess you can travel outside of it, but do you promise to go inside if you _have_ to?" Sakura asked raising a brow.

Bulbasaur looked up at Sakura for a moment. Finally he smiled a little, trustingly, and nodded. "Bulba." He said in agreement. Sakura sighed in relief that that was dealt with. The last thing she wanted was for her pokemon to not like or not trust her. "Let's go then." Sakura said.

****

Sakura treaded along the first road to Viridian City, looking around at everything as she and Bulbasaur walked past it. About half way Sakura guessed, from what it looked like on the map anyway, they stopped to take a bite to eat. Sakura was eating an apple and leaning against a tree watching Bulbasaur run through a patch of long grass. All that could be seen was the grass as it swayed back and forth while Bulbasaur ran through it. So far everything was going good. Over in the distance Sakura noticed about 5 Mankey relaxing in a tree. One was watching Bulbasaur run through the grass terrorizing some Rattata, and it was holding a rock.

"Uhm…Bulbasaur…" Sakura started but flinched once the rock was thrown by the Mankey just barely missing Bulbasaur's head. She knew from the pokedex that Mankey were pokemon that had a quick temper.

"Saur!" Bulbasaur growled up at the Mankey. Sakura had quickly figured out in the hour she had been with Bulbasaur that he was a firecracker. He was terrorizing the wild pokemon, was stubborn and was a pokemon Sakura figured would love to battle, and wouldn't give up in one. The pokedex had also said that it was part of its breed to be like that. The Mankey looked at the other ones on the branch and they all started throwing things at Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur come here." Sakura said pointing to the ground before her. Bulbasaur just sat there growling and dodging the rocks being thrown at it. One was thrown right past him and bounced off of something in the long grass. The Mankey jumped off of the branches and formed a circle around Bulbasaur. The leaped off of the ground and started chasing Bulbasaur down the path. "Hey wait!" Sakura said grabbing Bulbasaur's pokeball. She held it up, trying to aim the red beam at Bulbasaur so she could return him, but Bulbasaur kept moving away.

Sakura started running after Bulbasaur and the Mankey. '_I thought he promised to go into his pokeball if it was necessary…_' Sakura thought. Looking at the Mankey compared to Bulbasaur, Sakura got a little frightened. They were massive compared to her little pokemon. He may be a firecracker but he would get pounded on if she didn't do anything. The Mankey leaped at him, Bulbasaur spun around and used a Tackle attack on one, but got hit by another. Sakura had finally caught up; she pushed the Mankey aside picking up Bulbasaur. "Stop it!"

"Mank! Mank!" They said starting to throw rocks and sticks at Sakura and Bulbasaur. A Few leaped up and were using scratch and tackle attacks on the pair. Sakura fell down and looked at the Mankey. Only been a trainer for a few hours and she had already messed up. Sakura shut her eyes cradling her injured pokemon while the Mankey leaped up to attack them.

When nothing happened, only a swoosh by her face, Sakura opened her eyes. "Huh?" Sakura said, the Mankey had back off and were looking around the long grass cautiously. Sakura looked around as well, something shot out of the bushes, sort of a pink colour and hit one of the Mankey in the back. The others looked surprised and started off back down the road. "Who was that!?" Sakura said looking at the bushes. She paused silently as the bushes rustled. Out walked a Rattata that stopped in front of her. "Aww, you think you shot those beams?" Sakura smiled down at the small mouse Pokemon.

There were lots of them in the routes around Cherrygrove back in Johto. She knew for a fact that Rattata didn't have any Psychic attacks, if that was one. Sakura didn't really know what one looked like off hand. Sakura stood up looking down the road from where she had ran. She hadn't realized how far she had run. She turned around and looked down the hill at a city. Sakura held Bulbasaur, "I'm sorry…I won't let anything like that happen again." Sakura said quietly. She couldn't believe she let her own Pokemon get hurt like that. How was she ever going to be a trainer if that was going to happen? Sakura looked down at Bulbasaur and said, "I know you don't like Pokeballs, and you like to fight, but go in your pokeball if I tell you too. I don't want to see you get hurt Bulbasaur. I promise to keep you out of your pokeball as much as I can. But please go in when I ask"

Bulbasaur looked up at its trainer and nodded with a confident, trusting smile. He hadn't been too sure about the trainer at first. But after he had gotten himself into trouble with the Mankey, and her coming after him and protecting him, Bulbasaur realized it could trust Sakura. "Bulba."

Sakura bit her lip fighting back a few tears. Bulbasaur was sweet under his feisty spirit. She hated seeing him injured like he was. "Let's go to a Pokemon Center, partner." Sakura smiled. It would take them a while to train, to get to know each other, and to bond, but Sakura knew Bulbasaur would be a loyal partner to her, and so would she to him.


	3. The Antidote

**Chapter Three- The Antidote**

Sakura sat in the pokemon center in Viridian City looking at a Map and a Beginner Trainers Guide. Apparently they aren't supposed to fight the gym here till the very end of the road. Bulbasaur was with Nurse Joy getting treated for the fight with the Mankey out on the first Route. Sakura put the things down and pulled out the Pokedex had given her.

_"**Bulbasaur the Seed Pokemon. Often scarce, they are sometimes found in plains or gardens. Bulbasaur are well-behaved pokemon, not likely to misbehave but are also stubborn pokemon that don't like to back away from a fight. Bulbasaur take a while to adjust to changes but have a loyal streak that makes them the perfect partner for any caring trainer." **_Sakura read from the text on the screen of the pokedex.

"Well that explains the stubborn part." Sakura said laughing a little. She put the pokedex away in her bag and looked at the Map again. They were heading to the Viridian Forest that would take them through to Pewter City. Sakura needed to catch pokemon soon; it would be good training for her and Bulbasaur. '_Plus there will be lots of pokemon to attack us as well. And maybe some trainers too…I should stock up on some stuff from the Mart._' Sakura thought to herself. She placed the Map and guide down and started putting them into her bag. ****

There was a ding at the front counter as a woman with pink hair and a nurse's outfit on came out with some Pokeballs and what looked like a pokemon. Sakura got up and walked over to the counter noticing that it was Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur noticed as well and jumped off the counter to land in Sakura's arms. "Hey Sakura your Bulbasaur is all better now." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

Sakura caught Bulbasaur and smiled as well. "Thanks Nurse Joy." Sakura pet Bulbasaur again and then put him down on the ground, "We'll see ya around." Sakura started towards the doors of the Pokemon Center. The doors slid open automatically. Sakura stopped outside the doors with Bulbasaur; she looked down at the pokemon then said. "First off we need to go to a Mart and buy stuff before we go into the forest." Sakura announced.

The pair headed over to the Pokemon Mart in town and scanned the shelves piled with different medicines and foods. Sakura stopped scratching her head. What to get? What did each thing do? Sakura sighed and started to grab some Potions, Food, and other items she didn't really know but were in her price range. Sakura walked up to the front desk and payed for the items and outside she and Bulbasaur sat down and packed the things in her bag for her to carry into the forest.

****

"KooKoo." Sakura looked up at the bird-like call. Part of her jumped half expecting another Spearow. Sakura eyes focused and noticed a small little Pidgey sitting on a branch near her and Bulbasaur. "Hey Bulbasaur. Let's try to catch that Pidgey!" Sakura pointed.

"Bulba. Bulbasaur" Bulbasaur nodded.

"Okay. Start off with Leech Seed!" Sakura said, that was an attack she had remembered from the book she had read in the pokemon center. Bulbasaur nodded, a seed popped out of the bulb on its back then was aimed and shot at the Pidgey on the branch. The seed hit Pidgey, and small vines started to open from the seed that wrapped around Pidgey so that it couldn't fly away. "Now use Tackle!" Sakura pointed.

Bulbasaur tackled the Pidgey as it struggled to get loose. Pidgey managed to peck Bulbasaur a few times, but couldn't get loose from the vines. The vines glowed a green colour and little particles travelled back to the bulb on Bulbasaur's back. This was the Leech Seed absorbing Health from Pidgey. Sakura rummaged for a pokeball, she made it bigger, and then threw it at Pidgey. The bird pokemon disappeared into the pokeball. It landed on the ground and moved around until the button in the middle flashed red and made a ding. Finally the pokeball stopped moving.

"Ah! We did it!" Sakura smiled picking up the Pokeball. She examined it and grinned widely down at Bulbasaur. "We caught a Pokemon, Bulbasaur!" Sakura said picking up the grass pokemon.

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur smiled. He took a moment and sniffed the pokeball that had Pidgey in it. Then it turned his head and looked at the woods of the Viridian Forest that were now in view. "Saur."

"Right…it's time to go through there. So that we can get to Pewter City and get our first badge." Sakura said putting Bulbasaur back down beside her. She placed Pidgey's pokeball on her belt and started walking.

***

Sakura and Bulbasaur walked around the Viridian Forest quietly. They glanced around at the surroundings, jumped at abnormal sounds and battled a few Caterpie and Weedle, but didn't see any other trainers. After a little while of walking the two had stopped to eat under a tree. Sakura was really starting to like being a trainer, but she still wanted to have another trainer to travel with like Conner had when he was a trainer. Sakura imagined it. It would be ten times better being able to talk to another Pokemon Trainer. Maybe even one the same age as her who was just starting too or even one that knew what they were doing. Someone she would get along with well who she imagined being friends with for a long, long time like Conner was with his friend in Pallet Town.

Sakura looked up seeing Bulbasaur wander around a set of bushes. He was sniffing, and then soon started in. Sakura stood up, heaving her bag over her shoulder and started after Bulbasaur. She stopped as he had and looked up at a bunch of dark yellow pokemon hanging from a tree in front of them. There was a clearing all around the tree, and just these cocoon-like pokemon hanging from it. Sakura pulled out her Pokedex. "They are called Kakuna." Sakura said putting it away. She observed them. They appeared to be dormant. Sakura rubbed her chin, and then smiled pulling out a pokeball.

"Hey, use tackle on that tree to try and knock one of them down. They can't really do anything to hurt you so once you get one on the ground we can attack it a few times and catch one." Sakura said tossing up the pokeball. Bulbasaur nodded and started at the trunk of the tree. With each tackle the Kakuna started to shake a little from the vibrations of the attack. Sakura watched as a few fell to the ground below the tree. "Now use Tackle on one Bulbasaur!" Sakura pointed at the one closest to him.

Bulbasaur charged at it –who could tell what gender it was anyway?-, the Kakuna shifted a bit what looked like just before Bulbasaur tackled it, but maybe he had just hit the end of the Kakuna and spun it. Kakuna spun around in a circle, once it stopped Sakura made a face seeing steam come off of it. She looked around seeing the others start to steam as well. Even the ones in the trees.

"Uh…What's going on?" Sakura asked making a face. She pulled out the Pokedex again and opened it.

**_"_****_If a Kakuna is coming close to evolving, its body gives off heat that makes it warm to the touch," _**the pokedex said. Sakura blinked and watched the shell's of the Kakuna start to crack, a glowing white light eminating from underneath. In a few minutes, the shell was compeltly gone. A handful of glowing silouettes rose from the ground, followed by a loud buzzing sound. Sakura stared wide eyed at the bee looking pokemon, "**_Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon. Beedrill are highly territorial pokemon that resemble a wasp. They have four legs, two tipped with stingers and one stinger on their abdomen. Beedrill are quick pokemon that often attack intruders in a swarm._**" The pokedex said. Sakura snapped the pokedex shut. Those Beedrill looked pissed.

They started towards Bulbasaur and Sakura, the closest one almost stung Bulbasaur with one of its stingers, but he managed to dodge. Sakura ran up behind her pokemon and picked him up into her arms missing a Beedrill stinger. Sakura spun around and started back in the opposite direction. She looked around francticly, soon hopping into the bushes while the Beedrill were flying through a set of trees. Sakura leaned against the tree quietly. She could hear them buzzing around trying to find her. She breathed heavily, but yet silently slowly shutting her eyes. She was hidden by a bunch of tall bushes that bordered an obvious path. The one she had been travelling on before.

"If we wait it out, I'm sure they'll go away Bulbasaur." Sakura said quietly. She looked down at her pokemon and frowned. "Saur.." Bulbasaur said sheepishly. Sakura turned him a little to find out why he was huffing and puffing. Her eyes scanned his body and stopped on a small dark spot just under Bulbasaur's bulb. It seemed to be oozing a little. That's when Sakura remembered back to the Kakuna move a little when Bulbasaur had tackled it. Sakura then remembered what the pokedex has said. That Kakuna could sometimes defend themselves by moving their stingers around. Sakura frowned even more. Bulbasaur was poisoned.

Sakura rummaged through her bag francticly. She had read in the book that a Poison is cured by Antidotes. Sakura pulled things out of her bag placing them on the ground before her and Bulbasaur. She read the labels. Potions, lots of those. She had a Paralyz Heal and a Burn Heal as well. Sakura quivered not finding an Antidote. What was she going to do? Bulbasaur wasn't going to last til they got out of Viridian Forest.

"There should be other trainers in here." Sakura said to herself. She threw Pidgey's pokeball into the air and let the bird pokemon out. He ruffled his feathers and landed on the ground beside her. "Uh hi. I know you remember me…" Pidgey looked up at Sakura cautiously as if unsure, but was ready to let her finish. "Bulbasaur is hurt, can you fly around the forest and find a trainer and bring them here. We don't have an antidote to help him." Sakura nodded down to Bulbasaur. Pidgey stepped ahead and looked at Bulbasaur. He made bird-like sounds and shuffled around his wings trustingly. Pidgey ascended into the air and started away.

"Hurry back…" Sakura whispered. Her heart pounded quickly. The Beedrill out there searching for them, this poison hurting Bulbasaur. Sakura picked up the pokemon craddling him. "I'm aweful at this." Sakura mumbled, she jumped a little hearing a Beedrill go by. Sakura sighed tightening her grip on her pokemon. There had to be other trainers in the forest hadn't there? Sakura frowned wishing she knew the way back, if it even would make a difference. ****

It seemed like hours had passed. Sakura was getting nervous, Bulbasaur was getting worse it seemed, and the Beedrill were really being persistent. Sakura slouched down as one had flew from the bush behind her and through the area. It hadn't seen her or Bulbasaur, it was too high up for it to have seen them.****While Sakura was looking up, she noticed a Pidgey land on the branch above them and look down tilting it's head and saying it's name, Sakura rose a brow. Hadn't he found anyone? Sakura bit her lip and tightened her grip on Bulbasaur.

"Is that your Pidgey up there?" a voice asked. Sakura opened her eyes and blinked. She looked up seeing a boy standing on the opposite of the bushes looking down at her. It was hard to tell, but he seemed to have his arms crossed. "Well?" Sakura looked up at Pidgey once more then nodded. The boy sighed, "I see why it led me here. Your Bulbasaur is poisoned. And from the look of things you don't have an Antidote."

"That sums it up." Sakura sighed holding Bulbasaur. She stood up to face the boy. They would be about the same height, if it wasn't for his scruffy hair. He rolled his eyes and stepped through the bushes and opened his bag. He pulled out a bottle that read _Antidote_ on it.

"Here." He said spraying some of it onto the wound. He retreated his hand waiting for the wound to clear up before deciding wither or not more was needed. It wasn't. Bulbasaur squirmed a little before raising his head to look up at the boy.

"Thank you." Sakura said, she smiled and patted Bulbasaur's head and looked back up.

The boy shrugged, "Whatever. Next time don't let your Bulbasaur get poisoned so easily. Or at least carry the right medicines with you." He handed her the rest of the Antidote. He looked over his shoulder as the buzzing was getting louder. He pulled Sakura down by her shoulder and waited for the bug pokemon to pass. "Can't go anywhere with those bugs roaming around."

Sakura sighed, "That's what got us into this mess in the first place." He didn't seem to acknowledge her talking. He stood back up, "I'm never going near a Kakuna again."

He turned and frowned down at her, "Are you saying _you _were the one that made those things evolve?" Sakura blinked. He seemed angry now, or frusterated at least. Sakura bit her lip not saying anything. "What were you thinking? Everyone knows those pokemon are vicious."

"Well I didn't." Sakura mumbled.

"I'm out of here. They seem to have cooled down," he crossed his arms again, with his bag back on his shoulder. He made a face looking at Sakura and started out of the bush.

"But wait. If they find you, they could attack. How do you know they are calm?" Sakura asked standing up.

Sakura retreated a little as the boy spun around, "Well it beats hanging around here with you. Besides my pokemon are strong enough to take on any attacking Beedrill." He snorted, giving Sakura a glare, "Smell ya later kid."

Sakura frowned watching him turn his back and start off. Kid? He wasn't any older then she was. He probably came from Pallet Town. And why was he so arrogant? Sakura cletched the bottle of Antidote tighter. She was mostly frusterated with herself.


	4. Prince of Pallet Town

**A/N: Sorry for not really being active (Surprise Surprise Right?). I have a job now, lots of fanart I still need to finish and LOTS to do for my Art Courses in School. I've had this done for a while if you know me on DeviantArt, I've just hesitated to submit this here. If you want to read my Fics before they are submitted here search up Neko-Hanyou-Sakura on DeviantArt. Read and Review. I really like Reviews**

**Chapter 4-Prince of Pallet Town**

"Okay so we need to get to Pewter City. Then we can sign up for the Pokemon League Challenge there and get our first Badge." Sakura said scurrying along with Bulbasaur at her side. She glanced from side to side looking for Beedrill, and jumping every time something buzzed or moved. Sakura stopped then said, "Only…we need to get out of this forest first." Sakura looked around again, noticing how it was starting to get darker then when they first entered the forest. Sakura frowned and continued on. She would have hoped to have been out of the forest and sleeping in the Pewter City Pokemon Center but that hope was slowly dying.

The two stopped leaning against a tree in another clearing. This would be a good spot to set up camp if this was about as far as they would go that day. Sakura looked up from her bag hearing buzzing sounds; a group off Beedrill, probably from the same nest were swarmed around them. Sakura blinked and jumped back. Bulbasaur leaped in front of Sakura watching them calmly. Sakura felt her pockets, finding the Antidote that that kid had left her. He probably got out of the forest in one piece.

"Squirtle use Bubble!" a male voice commanded from behind them. Sakura turned spotting that brown-haired kid from before with a Squirtle in front of him. The turtle pokemon shot the bubbles at the Beedrill, weakening them.

"Okay our turn." Sakura said to Bulbasaur. "Use Sleep Powder on them. That'll put them out so we can get the heck out of here." Bulbasaur nodded, puffs of bluish powder shot out of the bulb on his back and into the air. The Beedrill took in the scent of the powder and finally collapsed altogether onto the grass below them asleep. Sakura sighed finally having gotten rid of the Beedrill for now.

"Now tell me why you didn't just do that _before_?" the boy asked with his arms crossed. He frowned and walked beside his Squirtle, then continued on up to her. The Squirtle followed and ran up to Bulbasaur.

"You slowed them down so Bulbasaur was able to use the attack with success." Sakura pointed out raising her index finger.

"A skilled trainer wouldn't need help with making that move a success." He shuffled raising his hand in a matter of fact way. Sakura observed his personality carefully. He was arrogant and egotistical that was for sure. Squirtle was blowing a few bubbles up in the air in front of Bulbasaur, while Bulbasaur popped them. Sakura rose a brow. "It's kind of wrong I'd say to leave such an unskilled trainer like yourself wondering lost in here for days. Tag along. You might learn something."

"For the love of Lugia. You're inviting me along with you because you feel _sorry_ for me?!" Sakura crossed her arms. "I don't even know who the heck you are, _kid._"

The boy stared at her awkwardly. Sakura looked around. What did she say that was so confusing? "Lugia?" he asked regaining his posture. "What pokemon is Lugia?"

Sakura raised a brow then crossed her own arms, "Lugia is a legendary pokemon that lives deep underwater in the ocean. There is one rumoured to live in the Whirl Islands out where I live."

"You're not from Pallet Town are you?" he asked beginning to walk out of the clearing and away from the Beedrill.

Sakura shook her head. "No. I came from Cherrygrove City in the Johto region. And if you _didn't_ know, that's the region out west of here." Sakura smirked a little bit. When it came to this she wasn't that ignorant. "There are more types of pokemon out there; they just haven't migrated over here in Kanto."

"So why did you come all the way over here to start?" he asked beginning to get nosey in an arrogant way.

"Change of scenery." Sakura looked down spotting the Squirtle, then looking to her Bulbasaur. They did the same thing at the lab when she chose Bulbasaur. "Well who are you and where did you come from?"

The boy smirked a little then said, "I'm Gary Oak from Pallet Town. And before you ask, yes I'm the Professor's grandson." Gary grinned a little more, narrowing his eyes arrogantly. "Which means I know ten times as much about pokemon as you do." Sakura frowned, a sense of annoyance overcoming her emotions. "Tell me how many pokemon have you caught?"

Sakura crossed her arms, "I have two." She spat out. This was going to turn ugly for sure.

"I've caught four pokemon already. Twice as many as you." Gary smirked. He looked down upon her haughtily, "You might want to catch some more and train them before battling the Gym in Pewter City."

"That's if we ever get out of this forest." Sakura muttered. She followed quietly behind watching her feet as she walked. Sakura would look up every once in a while glancing at this arrogant kid she had encountered. She was finding it hard to believe that _this_ was Professor Oak's grandson. The Professor was really nice, while Gary was extremely conceited.

"Are you two trainers that started in Pallet Town?" a different male voice said. Sakura blinked several times and looked around for the person this voice came from. She stopped nearly walking into Gary. Sakura frowned and took a few steps to the side. A young boy leaped out of a near by tree and stepped forward to face them.

"What's it to you?" Gary asked. His Squirtle stopped and put his hands on its body. "Squirtle Squirt!" he said in agreement. Sakura looked at this young boy silently. He was dressed like an old Japanese Samurai and had a bug catching net with him.

"I'd like a battle. One on One. A battle with both of you." Samurai said, "My name is Samurai." He smiled, "I've already battled one of the trainers that recently started in Pallet Town. She beat me with her Charmander."

Sakura rose a finger. She remembered that girl she saw going into the lab after she picked Bulbasaur. If Gary had picked Squirtle then she must have picked Charmander. '_What was her name…_' Sakura thought placing her index finger on her chin, '_Oh that Melissa girl!_'

"Well I'm going to win too so you better be ready." Gary said, "I choose Squirtle to battle."

"Fine. I choose Metapod." Samurai said sending out the pod-like pokemon. Sakura observed it. Much like Kakuna in shape, but Sakura knew it was the evolved form of Caterpie. Not so much of a threat compared to the Beedrill.

"Alright Squirtle start off with Tackle!" Gary commanded, he pointed at the opposing pokemon. His Squirtle ran at Metapod with full force. He threw itself into Metapod making its body shift and fall over.

There wasn't a whole lot Metapod could really do. It only had three primary moves: Tackle, String Shot and Harden. Metapod was commanded to counter by tackling or Hardening, but it was too slow to get Gary's Squirtle stuck by using Strong Shot. Squirtle could just go into its shell anyway if that was the case.

"Squirtle finish that Metapod off with Bubble!" Gary said. Squirtle jumped up and let out tons of tiny bubbles from his mouth. The attack hit Metapod, also pushing the pokemon back a little. Metapod closed its eyes and fell over. "That wasn't hard."

"Metapod return." Samurai said. He smiled looking at the pokeball. "That was a good battle. As expected from the grandson of the great professor Oak."

Sakura sighed lightly with her arms crossed over her chest. '_That's right. Boost the kids ego why don't you._' Sakura thought

Gary turned and smirked, "_Your_ turn." He said moving out of the way. Sakura blinked and stood up. Perfect, her first battle and in front of this arrogant brat. Sakura made a face then walked so that she was opposite to Samurai.

"Well then…I'm going with Bulbasaur." Sakura stated. Bulbasaur walked up and sat down in front of her. "Saur."

"Okay. Then go Pinsir!" Samurai said throwing out his pokeball to the grass. Out from the pokeball appeared a different kind of bug pokemon. Sakura didn't recognize it at all. Sakura pulled out her pokedex.

"_**Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokemon. It is of the Bug variety. The white horns on Pinsir's head have enough power to crush thick logs and lift things twice its weight."**_ Dexter explained. Sakura shut her pokedex and looked up at this brown beetle pokemon. Right now it appeared rather aggressive and eager to battle. Sakura looked down at her Bulbasaur and noticed him growling eager to battle just the same.

"Alright then…" Sakura muttered. She looked at Bulbasaur, "Go use Tackle!"

"Harden, Pinsir." Samurai commanded. Pinsir hardened its skin. Bulbasaur rammed into the pokemon, sliding back a bit from the added effect of the attack. "Now use Vice Grip!" Pinsir bent forward and picked up the small grass pokemon in its horns. "Let's see Bulbasaur escape my Pinsir's horns."

"Uh…Bulbasaur use Leech Seed!" Sakura said half heartedly. Small vines grew out of his bulb travelling and wrapping themselves around the horns of Pinsir and around the rest of its body. Slowly energy was being zapped from Pinsir. "Right. That's working. Do that till he loses energy Bulbasaur!"

"Pinsir squeeze harder!" Samurai yelled. Pinsir did so, but after a moment or so his grip got weaker, allowing Bulbasaur to leap free from his grip. The seed from the leech seed slipping out of the bulb.

'_We need something that'll stop him in his tracks._' Sakura thought. It was unusual, she didn't feel like herself. She felt like a flame was burning somewhere, Sakura sort of felt powerful. In a different atmosphere. It was almost like being in a zone or a bubble where nothing could be a distraction.

Pinsir got up and shook off the dead vines and started forward towards Bulbasaur. Sakura made a face not knowing what move to use. Tackling would be like hitting a brick wall. "Bulba!" Bulbasaur said extending out vines from his sides. Sakura smiled as the vines whipped away Pinsir. Pinsir flinched and started back towards Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur use Vine Whip one more time!" Sakura yelled. Bulbasaur whipped Pinsir away. As the bug pokemon hit the ground, he landed in a faint. Sakura smiled and ran over to Bulbasaur lifting him up. "We did it! We won our first battle!" "Bulba Bulbasaur!"

'_She actually won._' Gary thought. He smirked, '_Suppose we'll see if it's a regular thing or if this was just a fluke._'

Samurai returned Pinsir and walked over to Sakura and Bulbasaur. "That was an impressing battle. I must say, I didn't expect it out of you. You two were completely different when you battled, then you were outside of the battle." Samurai smiled shaking Sakura's hand, "I haven't seen that many trainers with that much passion. Remember that, you'll need it later on."

'_Passion is what I was feeling. I don't get it…_' Sakura thought. She nodded. "Thank you Samurai. Your Pinsir was really strong."

"Say. It's getting late out, and Pewter City is still a little ways away. Care to camp out in my cabin for the night?" Samurai offered.

"That won't be necessary, we can manage on our-" Gary started as he took a few steps forward.

"That would be great thank you." Sakura smiled. Gary made an unpleased face and snorted looking away.

"My pleasure. This way." Samurai said turning and starting in the direction that the two had originally been going anyway.

Sakura nodded putting Bulbasaur back down on the ground in front of her. After that battle Sakura felt more confident with battling other trainers and even going up against gym leaders too. She adjusted her bag on her shoulder and started to follow in the way Samurai was going. Sakura looked up as Gary walked past her and looked at her carefully.

Sakura blinked trying to stare back just as stern. This was hard she didn't have the same personality as this kid. "Annoying Girl." Gary stated just before turning back ahead and following samurai. Sakura mumbled under her breath and followed behind.

****

In about ten minutes the three arrived at a cabin that was located behind some bushes in the woods. It wasn't really that far from where they battled. The cabin was structured like the old Japanese cabins warring samurai probably stayed in long ago. Sakura stepped up the steps and stopped on what would be the "porch". She looked behind her watching Bulbasaur struggle to climb up the steps. He was still pretty small. Gary's Squirtle was beside her Bulbasaur helping him up the steps. Sakura smiled.

"Squirt-Squirtle" Squirtle said pulling Bulbasaur up onto one of the steps. The same routine followed until Squirtle lost his balance and fell down the stairs on his shell. He landed on his back having difficulties getting up from the weight of the shell.

Sakura started down the few steps and knelt down beside Squirtle. She lifted Squirtle up and placed him back on his legs. "That shell is still heavy for you isn't it" Sakura said exchanging a smile with the turtle pokemon.

"Squirt…" Squirtle said rubbing the back of his head. Sakura nodded and picked both Squirtle and her Bulbasaur up in her arms, placing them down at the top of the stairs.

"There." Sakura smiled.

"Squirtle-Squirtle!" Squirtle waved and ran into the cabin.

Sakura smiled down at Bulbasaur and walked in as well. Outside the sun was starting to set. At one side of the cabin Samurai had his own little sleeping bag set up and stuff cluttered around it. In the middle was a fire place as well as there being one outside of the cabin. Looking up Sakura noticed Gary having his sleeping bag already set up in one of the corners of the room.

Sakura placed her bag down and pulled out her sleeping bag. She set it up and sat down on it. She pulled her bag over to her side and pulled out a can of pokemon food. Sakura let out her Pidgey as well. It fluttered around the room finally landing on the sleeping bag in front of Sakura and beside Bulbasaur.

"I'm going to go get some food from my shed out back." Samurai said standing up. His helmet was off now. "Make yourselves at home." He said then started out, closing the door behind him.

Sakura went ahead and poured some pokemon food in her hand, first letting Bulbasaur try some, then letting Pidgey eat some. They both smiled and made sounds of enjoyment. Sakura poured some in a bigger bowl and placed it between them. "Squirt." Sakura looked down and spotted Squirtle pulling on her shirt. Sakura nodded, "Go ahead." Squirtle smiled and wandered over to the bowel. Bulbasaur looked up and moved over for Squirtle to have some room and eat some of the pokemon food.

"I've never seen that sold anywhere. Where'd you get it?" Sakura looked up seeing Gary looking at her. He was leaning against the wooden wall with his arms crossed. "Well?"

"My brother bought some in a town where I live. He was working for the couple to earn some money." Sakura said looking down at the three pokemon. "It's a special blend. It helps all types."

Gary didn't respond, and since Samurai wasn't there, and awkward silence filled the room. All that could be heard was the quiet munching of the three pokemon eating in front of her. "You know-" there went the silence. Sakura looked up at Gary and rose a brow, "I didn't expect you to actually win that battle. Maybe it won't be having you tag along after all. You know if that wasn't a fluke."

Sakura muttered and glared, "It wasn't a fluke. You'll see."

"Fine I will-"Gary started but paused. His face lightened as he laughed slightly. "What's your name again?"

Sakura's face drained as she stared at him. "You never asked me." Sakura retorted coldly. '_What an arrogant…child._' Sakura thought.

"Oh that's right," Gary stated waving his hand a little at her. He smirked as anger grew in her. It was easy to tell from her facial expressions. "I guess it just wasn't important."

Squirtle looked up and exchanged glances between the two trainers. "Squirtle Squirtle!" Squirtle said to Gary. He stuffed a piece of Pokemon Food in his mouth and frowned at his trainer. Gary looked caught off guard, but stopped himself from expressing it.

"Well anyway...if you want to know, Oh Prince of Pallet Town. My name is Sakura," Sakura explained sarcastically. Squirtle slapped his forehead. Bulbasaur looked up and shook his head.

Samurai came in with a big pot and some bags of things. Looking at Gary he looked like a sitting duck. Sakura knew he would have said something if it hasn't been for Samurai coming into the cabin before he could. Sakura smirked lightly leaning back against the cabin walls. She thought about how this journey was going to turn out. Travelling with someone that didn't even want her around, and was only letting her stick around out of pity, and who she didn't get along with. Thinking back on how Conner had talked about travelling with his friend in Pallet Town, Sakura sighed. Gary wasn't exactly that perfect traveling companion that she had wanted like Conner had.


End file.
